In another time
by whatcould'vebeen
Summary: Cato won the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. His girlfriend is Clove. She's entering the games. These games have a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya I have never done this before so i would love to have some feedback! :)

So in this story Cato won the 74th and 75th Hunger Games (he volenteered for the rule change and won) Katniss and Peeta never existed sorry :( Anyway onto the story...

"Clove Redman and Felix Gate district 2s tributes for the 76th Hunger Games!" declares a mermaid looking woman called Ariel Deepsea (I don't know whether she changed it to match her look or she based her look on her name to be honest I don't really care). We give one final glare at our district then head off towards our justice building.

I confidently stride in knocking Felix into the smooth wall as I pass.

"OI what was that for we're meant to be allies in the arena and you don't want to get on my bad side!" Felix growls trying to scare me but I know he's terrified of me so why even try it on!

"I think I've got on your bad side more than once and I seemed to always have the upper hand so shut it trout mouth!" I say sweetly as I stride into the room where I will say goodbye to my loved ones.

The first one in is my mother tears streaming down her cheeks fathers right she's so weak. She embraces me in her arms and whispers a load of sad wet stuff about being the best thing that's ever happened to her and how thankful she was that I was coming back to her with riches. I just sit and nod until she finally leaves.

A couple of minutes later my father walks in beaming with pride.

"Well done Clove you are a true victor and you are full of courage well done!" declares my father embracing me in his sturdy arms.

"Thanks mother came in blubbering honestly she's just as you said a good for nothing sob story!" I mutter repeating what my father says all the time knowing it will make him pleased.

"Clove you are truly my daughter, good luck and stay strong!" he announces filling me with pride as he leaves.

I wait a couple more minutes wondering who will be next when he walks in.

Every time I see him I love him more than the last the winner of the 74th and 75th hunger games my boyfriend Cato Mine.

"Hi turnip" he murmurs before kissing me full on lifting me in the air to close the height difference. Suddenly he plonks me roughly on the ground staring down at me with his bright blue eyes searching for fear worry and a smile flickers across his face as he sees nothing but love and happiness. He then pulls me up and gets down on one knee.

Oh god this isn't happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya thank you so much for your review and follows and favorites, it really helps me write more so some more reviews would be fab! :))**

**I was thinking would you like me to write at the end of each chapter a sentance or two of what's going to happen next? Let me know please now onto the story**

He then pulls me up and gets down on one knee.

Oh god this isn't happening.

"Clove I love you so much you are my life the reason I was born my purpose is to protect you and to make you feel special and loved, please show that you accept me and all that I am by taking this ring and being my wife?" he whispers his voice barely audible as I am taken back to when he helped me all those years ago.

I was fifteen and I had been dating my boyfriend Jack for a year he had been really sweet and thoughtful up until he started hitting me. One cold December day Jack sent me a note telling me to meet him under the willow tree outside the nut. I got changed quickly into my sage green dress and headed out I arrived 15 minutes late and Jack started yelling at me how I was ruining the night and that everything was planned perfectly. That's when he punched my square in the stomach I yelped like a helpless dog lying there as he kicked me it's not that I couldn't defend myself I just didn't want to hurt him.

Then I heard feet pounding along the ground screaming at Jack to stop. I lay there in a bloody heap as I watched my boyfriend and Cato wrestle, Cato managed to knock him to the ground and I heard him telling Jack that if he ever heard him hurting me again he wouldn't hesitate to smash his head in. Then Jack ran off into the distance. And I found out I didn't really care.

Cato knelt beside me checking over my body for any severe wounds then he scooped me off and ran to his house there he helped me recover cleaning my wounds comforting me with sweet words.

After that we spent more and more days together we trained in the woods as well as the centre and afterwards we would often visit the lake and have a swim and a picnic and one day we just clicked together. Everything was perfect when we were together we just lost ourselves and we could be the real us, not keen bloodthirsty sarcastic careers but happy thoughtful loving human beings.

I thought Jack would be gone the day he ran off. But he was a persistent guy. Cato and I had just finished a long hike but I got tired near the end so he carried me the rest of the way. He lay me down gently and we lay there staring at the sky and scenery for what seemed forever.

"Someone seems happy getting off with someone else's property!" snarled an evil voice from behind us.

Cato spun round pulling me up with him and pushing me behind him.

"Well one she's not anyone's property and two I thought I told you to back off!" Cato yelled anger radiating off his body

Then Jack lunged at Cato punching him in the face then grabbing me and pushing my face in the dirt.

"If I can't have you nobody can!" he snarled in my ear.

"I would rather eat my own eyeballs than go out with you!" I screeched.

"Bye bye bitch!" he yelled spinning me over and kissing me full on then reaching for a knife in his pocket.

Suddenly a great force lifted the weight off of my stomach and I heard a thud followed by a sickening crack and the sound of someone repeatedly kicking the now lifeless body beside me. I sat up and saw Cato on his knees weeping silently.

"I couldn't do it!" he howled hysterical.

"What are you talking about you saved my life you just killed him!" I murmured to him. With that I kissed him for the first time.

"Clove, so what do you say?" Cato says bringing me back into the presant time .

"Yes of course!" I yell with that he lifts me up and starts spinning me round and round laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya, I will try to update every day if you can, review please review because it really does give me inspiration to write more so if I can get five more reviews I will do an extra chapter :))) anyway onto the story and a twist is coming up...**

"Clove time to go!" says a peacekeeper as he marches into the room.

I nod.

"See you on the train" murmurs Cato.

I walk out with peacekeepers forming a tight circle round me, honestly why would I want to escape I volunteered! I walk up to the train and look behind me one last time before I leave to go to the Capital.

I walk onto the train and I am greeted by luxury at every turn, I am too busy noticing all of the glamour that I don't notice I am joined by Cato and Enobaria.

"Greetings Felix and Clove we are your mentors." states Enobaria "normally I would mentor Clove but we have been notified that Cato and Clove are now engaged there for if Cato were to mentor you Felix he may not help as much as he should" she says glaring at Cato "there for I will be mentoring Felix and Cato Clove understood?" she questions.

We both nod

"Good now let's watch the reapings" Enobaria orders.

We all walk out Felix looking extremely nervous stupid kid why did he even volunteer knowing I would be going in?! We walk into another highly decorated room with a huge TV. I take my seat and Cato sits next to me draping his arm round me, I snuggle closer.

"Oh get a room!" Felix snorts.

"Shut up its cute." says Enobaria

"Let's just watch who I'm gonna kill!" growls Felix switching on the massive TV.

District ones first up, a typically handsome boy blonde hair, but the girl seems different to the normal barbie bimbo they have, she's got black hair very uncommon for district one but the classic green eyes. I need to watch out for her.

Then it's us I'm pleased with the way I look when I volunteer. Caesar comments on that I am Cato's girlfriend and how stunning I looked on Cato's victory tour. Then when we are boarding the train he sees the sapphire ring I'm wearing and on how I must be engaged to Cato.

"No shit Sherlock!" I mutter under my breath.

Cato hears and laughs "At least it will rake in some sponsors." He mutters.

I pull back at that comment did he only do it for the sponsors?

"What?" Cato questions.

"Nothing, I feel a bit funny." I lie.

"Okay hun." He says.

District threes next nothing special the usual clever people that could be useful like when the one in Cato's first games built a mine around the supplies genius. The other districts fly by I pick out the ones that could be threats, a girl from district 7 that looks like she can work with axes, a boy from 9 who looks like he's masking his feelings and a skinny girl from eleven who looks like she does gymnastics. But one tribute really catches my eye a girl from district five only twelve she looks a lot like a girl called Rue in Cato's games. I decide I can't kill her I will let her die in her own way.

I stand up and walk into what I assume is my room and lie down on the bed flicking my knife around when I hear a knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya only one more review come on I know when people are reading! This is a very short chapter they will get longer the more reviews I get! Anyway onto the very short chapter! :( :)**

I stand up and walk into what I assume is my room and lie down on the bed flicking my knife around when I hear a knock on the door.

Enobaria walks in holding a mug of a strange brown liquid "Ah Clove here you are can we have a chat?" Enobaria asks. I nod and she takes a seat next to me.

"So Clove you wanna win these games right?" she says. I nod.

"And you love Cato right?" she asks. I nod again.

"Eno what's going on?" I ask.

"Well Clove, the capitol love drama and you want sponsors so give them what they want" says Enobaria.

"So what I'm gonna give them drama?" I ask.

"Exactly! I want you to cheat on Cato with the district one boy, hear me out Cato will cause a massive drama and everyone will be glued to their screens waiting to see what you do next and that's what President Snow wants!" exclaims Enobaria.

I just sit there in shock. How could she want me to do a thing like that but it will get Cato back for that comment he made earlier, yes I'll do it in the long term it will be best for us yes. It'll be best for both of us. Yes.

"Okay, I'll do it for Cato" I tell Enobaria.

"Good girl see you tomorrow for the parade bye and that liquid is hot chocolate" says Enobaria


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while been so busy and thanks for all the reviews you guys are great! Anyway onto the story and as always review please it helps me write! :))**

She's there the district one girl wielding an axe above my head. I reach for a knife and realise I have none, I scream for Cato. He suddenly appears but instead of running to me he runs up to the district one girl. They suddenly start passionately kissing.

"This is how it feels Clove! To be betrayed by the one you love! I don't care if you think you did it for us cause I know you didn't. You did it for your own selfish self your gonna die now." Shouts Cato.

Then he suddenly turns into Jack "If I can't have you no one can!" shouts Jack.

"Clove! Clove wake up!" shouts Cato waking me up.

I blearily open my eyes my pillows soaked with my tear and my sheets are ripped in half. Cato looks over my shaken figure and climbs in with me holding me as I cry hysterically into his shoulder.

"It's okay no ones gonna hurt you I won't ever let that happen to you, I love you Clove shh don't worry." Cato coos into my ear.

This only makes me cry harder because I think of what I'm going to do to him, betray him.

I wake up to find myself lying on Cato's chest and find him looking at me me with and look in his eyes that I've rarely seen before, sadness.

I get up and get changed ready to approach the Capitol and to meet my allies. After last night I know I can't go through with mine and Enobarias plan. It's too hard on Cato he doesn't deserve it. So before we stop I go to Enobarias room to tell her. I softly knock on the door and hear a noise behind it which I assume to be a yes so I open the door.

"Hiya Clove is everything okay?" Enobaria asks.

"No not really see you know the plan we came up with, I can't do it it's not fair on Cato." I state.

"Oh Clove but it is fair on Cato if you do this you get sponsors, sponsors keep you alive win win situation!" says Enobaria.

"But Cato will go mental he'll be a danger to others and himself!" I shout.

"Let me deal with Cato you just stick to the plan okay?" Enobaria asks.

I think about it, all Cato wants is for me to survive sponsors equal survival.

"Okay as long as you can calm Cato down." I state.

"Don't worry I know exactly how to handle Cato" Enobaria says mysteriously.

I walk up to the door of the train looking out of the window at all of the strange people the colours are so bright I'm scared of being blinded.

"Strange aren't they" Cato says.

I nod not wanting to say too much, I feel guilty enough. Cato takes this as a sign of nervousness and he takes my hand squeezing it gently.I step off the train bombarded by press and fans, it seems everyone wants to get a glimpse of the victors fiancée.

Let's see the ring all of the birds start asking so I hold up my hand and they all say how beautiful it is. I smile and thank them all although inside I'm having a mental breakdown.

After being interrogated by all of the strange people I am rushed upstairs to be beautified. I start to panic I hate people looking at me it makes me feel so self conscious and Cato knows it.

"Hey it's okay" Cato says tilting my chin up making me look at him. I nod and out the corner of my eye I see the district one boy gawking at me. I turn to look at him and he arrogantly smirks. Cato glares at him.

"Does he not know we're together or is he too stuck up his own arse to notice!" Cato seethes through gritted teeth his hands forming fists. I begin to worry if Cato gets this angry by someone looking at me how's he gonna react to the plan?

**Did you like it please let me know :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Long time no type. Really sorry really am. I was a bit upset about he response for the previous chapter, or the no response I got. C'mon I know you're reading it so just let me know how you fell about the story anyways heres the long overdue chapter.**

I won't even begin to describe how terrifying the styling was my stylist was and obnoxious little prat with no appreciation for me or my body. So let's just leave it at that okay.

So here I stand at the moment with Felix standing in ridiculous grey costumes meant to be representing rock.

"Hey sexy." murmurs a voice behind me following with him wrapping his arms round me. But these aren't those familiar arms the ones that have protected me throughout the years. No these arms are alien there touch sending my body into a frenzy to try and get them off me. I fight the urge though because it's the plan and that's the one thing I know what to do follow plans.

I spin round to face my captor and find some dazzling green eyes boring into mine not with love but lust, it repulses me.

"I must say you're a lot hotter than the normal chicks from two" the district one boy states eyeing up my body lingering on my breasts.

"Do I even know your name?" I ask trying not to show my true emotions on my face.

He leans in closer. "Hasn't stopped me before." He murmurs trailing kisses down my neck.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shouts an all too familiar voice from the other side of the room. I shut my eyes as the footsteps grow closer. I'm going to have to open my eyes soon but I can't, the darkness feels so much safer than the light at the moment.

"Whoa dude calm down." I hear the district one boy saying.

"I see you forcefully kissing my fiancée and you tell me to CALM DOWN" Cato shouts.

"She wasn't complaining." the district one boy states.

"If you seriously think that I would believe you over Clove is the stupidest thing I've ever heard now if you wouldn't mind getting THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!" Cato shouts.

I open my eyes to see the district one boy walking away to his chariot but not before winking at me before hopping on. Cato forces me to look at him.

"Clove, what was going on? C'mon it's me Cato" I refuse to look at him "CLOVE LOKK AT ME!" he shouts forcing me to look at him. I don't like the grip he has on me or his tone of voice.

"Cato, you're scarring me." I whimper.

"All tributes must proceed into their chariots immediately" orders a robotic voice.

"This isn't over!" hisses Cato.

For once in my life I'm scared of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry no post in like forever would it help if you knew I'm free to write one evry day for the next three days? Also thank you so much for the reviews and follows you guys rock please tell me what you think of this chapter it will help give me ideas for the next one, helpful critisism is always useful too! :))) **

**And I haven't done a disclaimer I'm so bad whoops so here it goes, I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters made up in the books.**

**Onto the story...**

Through the chariot ride I just feel numb. I can't believe I let that boy molester me and Cato. What am I going to do he will kill me I am so scared.

Felix must sense my anxiety because he reached out and grabs my hand, he flinches slightly my fingers must feel like ice.

The chariot halts and there Cato is looking grim reaching out to help me down. I push his hand away and run to the lift, I have no idea where I'm going so I assume that the lift numbers are for our district I press two and go zooming up.

I run into a random room and lock myself in, my breathing seems to have gone into frenzy and I am shaking. I collapse on the floor crying, I don't usually cry it's just recently I've been feeling really emotional. I guess this is what the games do to you.

I hear footsteps getting nearer then a loud banging on the door.

"CLOVE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, OPEN THE DOOR IMEDIATLY OR I'LL KNOCK IT DOWN MYSELF! I'M WARNING YOU!" Cato shouts through the door and I know he won't hesitate to knock down the door. Through the shouting I can hear another voice coming from outside.

Ignoring the pandemonium happening outside my room I wander out onto the balcony and see Felix on his balcony gesturing me to jump over.

"Come on Cato will kill you!" Felix urgently whispers.

"CLOVE YOU BETTER BE OUT OF THE WAY OF YOUR GONNA BE AS FLATTENED WHEN THIS DOOR FALLS!" Shouts Cato.

I decide to go to Felix. I look down the drops not too bad if I don't make it. Anyway were only on floor two. Right let's do this. I cautiously walk to the edge and climb over the bitter wind sending shivers down my spine. I look down it seems so far down.

"Clove hurry!" Felix whispers urgently. Several loud bangs are now coming from the door. Felix holds out his hand to me. I shut my eyes and jump.

I feel my knee just graze the opposite balcony everything blurs Felix's scream the door collapsing Cato screaming. The world seems to slow down the lights flash the noise disappears and for a slight moment I'm at peace.

UNTIL THE THUD.

I open my eyes I'm in the meadow with Cato. We're lying down sharing a picnic, throwing grapes into each other's mouths. I laugh at his joke and he laughs as the grape I chuck him rolls into the woods behind us. I jump up clutching my knives and go to practice.

I'm onto my tenth throw when some arms encircle me from behind. I turn and I'm hit by those piercing blue eyes staring at my chocolate ones. And then it happens our first kiss. The spark was always there it just needed to be set alight. And it was on that hot summer, our first summer together. Our bodies mould together as the kiss deepens. Then Cato pulls away his eyes full of excitement.

"It's really happening, I've been imagining it for a long time but never like this, this is perfect." Cato sighs.

They say in death you live in your best memories and when I die I intend to live in that one.


End file.
